Turnabout Wright About
by Overtly Oxymoronic
Summary: Who knew what Phoenix Wright, Ace Attorney, did every morning to unstress himself? Unfortunatly for him, our Good Prosecutor, finds out. Maybe Phoenix Miles later.
1. Trial

Disclaimer: Of course I don't own this. It's Copywrighted Capcom(r) not MuzicLov3r. Duh.

* * *

'If they knew what I was doing, I would loose my job.' Phoenix Wright though to himself absently. He looked up into his bathroom mirror. His face was reflected, but it seemed older, paler, more tired than usual. With a sigh Wright turned off the water. He put away his first aid kit and rolled his sleeves back down. "I have 30 minutes to get to the courtroom." He left the bathroom to go start his day, as usual, in the courtroom. Sitting on his sink, because he had forgotten to put in away was a razor.

------------  
Phoenix entered Defense Room 2 and was immediately beset by his client, a one Ms. Holly Daze. "Mr. Wright!" the young woman had a lot of energy for someone who was on trial today.

"Ms. Holly Daze." Wright nodded. The mousy-haired woman looked at him curiously.

"You look rather pale, Mr. Wright. Are you feeling okay?"

Wright gave a small half-smile. "Tiredness and pre-court nerves, it is nothing to worry about Ms. Daze."Especially since you should be worrying more about your OWN situation and not my Beleaguered colleagues." Came a sharp baritone voice from behind Phoenix.

Phoenix didn't even have to turn around to know who was talking. "I hope you are backing that up in court, Mr. Edgeworth." he replied as Ms. Daze gave a small bow to the prosecutor of this case, Miles Edgeworth. Phoenix turned to face Edgeworth. Edgeworth looked the same as usual in his maroon suit of incredible gayness, or at least, that's what Larry had called it and now Phoenix always had that idea in his mind, and cravat of death, another Larry idea.

Edgeworth shook his head, "Always, Phoenix, always."

Phoenix raised an eyebrow, then shrugged, "Ah, well. See you in court…Miles." Edgeworth gave Wright a glare at the forbidden usage of his first name. He was about to say something when the bailiff came in and called everyone to court. Phoenix gave Edgeworth a grin and headed to his respective side, Edgeworth rolled his eyes and went to his own side. Court was now is session.

------------

As always in was a heated battle of Objection!'s and Hold it!'s in the court. Phoenix questioned, Edgeworth countered, Phoenix presented evidence, Edgeworth backed down. Sometimes it was the other way around. By the end however both of them had gotten the truth out, and it was quite devastating. Ms. Holly Daze had in fact killed her Boss, however it was firmly established that it was by accident and her sentence was reduced. Phoenix placed a comforting hand on her shoulder as she was led away, his expression quite sad. Edgeworth was not reveling in his victory, however. It had been quite the sad case. After court had been adjourned Edgeworth immediately headed over to the Defense Room 2 to talk to Phoenix. Something had been a little off today. Phoenix was sitting on the couch in the Defense room, waiting for Edgeworth to actually appear. He did not look up as he heard the footsteps of his rival and friend get nearer.

"Wright?" Came Edgeworth inquiry.

Phoenix looked up. There was no anger, or sadness in Phoenix's eyes which startled the good prosecutor, instead there was a kind of acceptance. This acceptance made Edgeworth ask what he did next.

"Did you know, the truth, I mean, before this trial?" Edgeworth his self had not figured it out until the trial, because of the seeming lack of evidence.

Phoenix nodded. "Yes. She told me herself, the first day I met her."

"Then why did you defend her?" Edgeworth was surprised now.

"Her original sentence was for Premeditated murder, which it wasn't. She wanted me to prove the truth, as you said. Now since I figure that is all you wanted to ask, I shall be going." Phoenix stood up from the couch he had been sitting on and walked toward the door.

Edgeworth blinked then grabbed Phoenix by the forearm. "Hold on."

Phoenix let his breath out in a small hiss. "Yes?" light pain, hardly audible laced the one word.

Edgeworth kept his grip. "…Are you okay with this?"

Phoenix wrenched his arm from the hold. "No, but it's what she wanted. Now excuse me." Phoenix hurried out.

Edgeworth blinked at this reaction. "…Something's not right with Wright." Edgeworth gazed at where Phoenix had disappeared to then he turned to collect his own files and head home. Then he noticed that Wright had left his own file on the couch. Wiles picked it up. Maybe he would pay Phoenix a visit before heading home himself. Maybe…

* * *

This was interesting to write I must admit.  
R&R. 


	2. and Error

Phoenix winced as his arm began to throb with pain. He quickly inserted his house key and turned it, opening the door to his small apartment. It was actually quite nice, a bit small, but still nice.

Wright looked at his arm. The sleeve had turned a bit purple where Mr. Edgeworth had grabbed it. Cursing under his breath Wright removed his suit jacket. The white of his shirt had turn red at the exact same place. Another curse and he removed his dress shirt too. Phoenix made a noise of mild disgust and tossed both items in the trash. He had spare suits. There on his arm was a white gauze bandage, blood had soaked through it during the day but when Mile grabbed his arm he split the scab that had probably formed. Wright cursed softly and went to his bathroom to redo the bandage. Spotting the razor he quickly hid that up in his bathroom mirror cabinet. He unbound his arm then rebound it with fresh gauze and tape. There was a knock on his door.

"Who is it!?" Phoenix called.

"Edgeworth." came the reply.

Phoenix froze. Shitshitshitshitshit! "H-Hold on!" Phoenix ran to his room and grabbed his favorite long-sleeved sweater. Then he ran and answered the door. "Hello Edgeworth, what are you doing here? And since when do you know where I live?"

Edgeworth stood in the doorway, a vaguely amused expression on his face. "I'm here because you left so suddenly you left behind your case file, and I looked up your address in the Defense Attorney record. May I come in?"

Phoenix moved aside and let Edgeworth enter. "Sure. Make yourself at home."

Edgeworth looked around mildly surprised. "I though your house would be as messy as your office. Apparently not."

Phoenix gave a laugh. "I only come home to sleep and eat every so often, so of course it stays neater than the office."

Edgeworth nodded. "I see." He set down his own files and removed his own suit jacket. "Very nice place though."

"Thanks," Phoenix said as he went to the kitchen, "Want some tea?"

Edgeworth looked as around absently, "Sure."

"Earl gray, or peppermint?"

"Peppermint." Edgeworth eye were drawn to the waste basket. A blue sleeve was hanging over the edge. Curious Edgeworth walked over and removed the object. It was Phoenix's suit jacket. Why had he thrown it away, oh wait, there was a small stain on the right arm. The would explain it. It looked like red wine, and Miles himself knew how annoying it was to get a red wine stain out of clothing. He was about to toss it back in when the other shirt caught his attention. Slowly he reached in and drew that one out too. This one was a white shirt, and had a red stain on it's right arm also. Edgeworth carefully sniffed it and recoiled from the copper tang of it. Blood!

"Here we go…" Phoenix had entered with the tea and saw Edgeworth stand there hold his two shirts. Edgeworth looked over at Wright.

"What is this?" an edge was in his voice.

Phoenix calmly set down the two tea cups, one with peppermint, the other Earl Gray. "A shirt."

"It has blood on it!"

"Yes, I know. That's why I threw it out."

Edgeworth stared at Wright as if he had lost his mind. "Whose…?" He trailed off.

"Mine."

Edgeworth blinked. "Yours…?" Then he remembered what had happened after the trail. 'Wright was leaving and so I reached out and stopped his by grabbing his right arm….' A light went off in Edgeworth's eye, and before Phoenix could react Miles grabbed Wright by the upper arm and yanked the loose sleeve up off his right forearm. Edgeworth drew in a short quick breath through his teeth at the sigh of the white gauze bandage. His eyes snapped up to Phoenix who looked away. "What is this from?" tight, controlled anger colored his tone.

"It was an accident." Phoenix lied.

Edgeworth eyes narrowed. "Your lying." He grabbed the bandage and proceeded to remove it. Phoenix tried to free his arm but the rosecutor had it in a firm grasp. Panicking, Phoenix used his other arm to push the other man away. Miles fell backwards but took the rest of the bandage with him as he fell. Phoenix gave a cry as the newly formed scab was ripped free and the older scabs were peeled off. Quickly he clutched at his arm. Miles barely missed knocking his head into the table as he fell ungracefully onto his ass. At Phoenixes cry Miles looked up in time to see Phoenix clutch at his arm. Miles quickly got to his feet. "Wright?" Wright looked at him his face pale and his eyes hazed with pain. His eye started to shift out of focus and his arms began to shake. Miles stepped forward then, worried about Phoenix.

"Phoenix?" Phoenix's eye rolled backwards and he collapsed forward. Edgeworth caught him as he fell and was surprised at how light the man actually was. Carefully he laid him down. He got up and wet a cloth in cold water, then he returned and laid it on Phoenixes forehead. After that Miles took this chance to see what had happened to Phoenixes arm. He moved it away from the man's body and looked at the injuries. What he saw made his mouth go dry. Scratched into his arm were five slashes going the width of his arm. Underneath these marks older scars could be seen. Miles rocked back on his heels.

Mr. Phoenix Wright,The Ace Attorney, cut himself. He couldn't believe it. A warm liquid on his hand reminded Miles of the situation. Blood oozed from the cuts. Quickly Miles rebound them, with the gauze he hade ripped off earlier. Then he waited for Phoenix to wake up. Luckily he didn't have long to wait.

* * *

...Wow...Unfourtunatly I have no idea how to continue this...Any idea's would be appreciated...Please? 


End file.
